


The Accidental Date

by Siberianskys



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e11 The Berrisford Agenda, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the badly-lit apartment, Logan could see just how not-all-right Alec really was. He was so struck by the red-rimmed eyes, pallid skin and stubble on Alec's always closely-shaved face that he didn't even realize he was staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Date

The third time Logan knocked, it was borderline pounding.

"How many times do I have to tell you to go bother somebody else, Maxie? I'm fine!" Alec yelled through the thick layer of wood, his voice slightly slurred.

"It's not Max."

"Logan?" Alec asked, pulling open the door; head cocked, confused.

"May I?"

Alec stepped back, giving Logan room to step inside.

Even in the badly-lit apartment, Logan could see just how not-all-right Alec really was. He was so struck by the red-rimmed eyes, pallid skin and stubble on Alec's always closely-shaved face that he didn't even realize he was staring.

"Something I can do for you?" Alec asked, shaking Logan from his scrutiny.

"You've been holed up here for days. I thought you could use a change of scenery."

"How do you--"

"Max mentioned you'd been calling in sick and...... I read that Rachel was buried yesterday," Logan said, letting his hand rest on Alec's biceps.

There was a long pause. "What'd you have in mind, a couple of pitchers and some pool at Crash?" Alec asked, finally.

"I think I can do better than that," Logan said.

***

For the second time in less than an hour, Logan found his usually impeccable manners slipping. He hoped that Alec hadn't noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off him as he exited the bathroom, naked except for the towel wrapped low around his waist. Clothed, Logan would have labeled Alec cute, but without all those layers of material he looked like a Rodan sculpture.

***

"I don't get it," Alec said, popping another handful of sticky, buttered popcorn into his mouth.

"As much as you like music videos on TV, you're going to love this," Logan said laying his arm along the back of Alec's seat. He pretended not to notice the sideways glance he got from the younger man.

Alec sat forward, tense, when the house lights came down.

"Relax," Logan said, sliding his arm from the seat back to Alec's shoulders as the opening montage of Desperately Seeking Susan flashed on the movie screen of Seattle's only remaining revival movie theater. When he'd read about this evening's triple feature, he thought it would be right up Alec's alley. From what he could make out of Alec's expression as he gaped at the screen, he hadn't been wrong.

The End


End file.
